


Touch in the Dark

by tr1br1d



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Legacies, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr1br1d/pseuds/tr1br1d
Summary: i cannot
Relationships: Henelope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A New Beginning

Penelope's POV

As my eyes flutter open I can't help but smile. Today is finally the day where I can start a new life.

I get out of bed and grab my phone. I have three texts, one from my new roomate Lilith who has also been my best friend since kindergarten, I decide to open that one first. 

Lilith: hey!! Are you hyped? I'm so excited to finally start college. Can't wait to see you!

I decide to text back.

Penelope: Hey Lily! I'm so so excited. I can't wait to see you, tell Katherine I said hi! 

Katherine is her girlfriend of three years. Lily moved away from me about 5 years ago. She moved to New Orleans while I still lived in Virginia.

Don't get me wrong I love Virginia, it's just that a lot of bad things have happened to me. About a year and a half ago my parents died. They got into a really bad car accident on the highway on their way back from work. 

They were great people, and I miss them a lot.

The next text I got was from my EX BOYFRIEND Elijah. Gross. He cheated on me with my best friend Elena. We're still cool though because she didn't know he was dating me because we kept our realtionship on the down low.

Elijah: Penelope, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I didn't mean it. I don't love her at all please forgive me. (plus you're way better than her (;)

Oh my god! What a dick. I chose not to respond. The final text was from Elena

Elena: Look what ex whore sent me: *screenshot*  
"From Elijah: Elena, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I didn't mean it. I don't love her all, please forgive me. (plus you're way better than her (;)"

Really Elijah? That was literally copied and pasted. You just switched the names fucking asshole. I text Elena back. 

Penelope: WOWW. He sent me the same exact thing to me, what a douche. 

Another reason to get away from here. TO GET AWAY FROM ELIJAH! Elena is going to the same college as Lily and I. We tried to get her as our 3rd roomate, but she was already rooming with her current boyfriend Kol.

I don't know who our third roomate is. I hope she or he is good looking, I need a new relationship...did I forget to mention I was bisexual. I believe I can love anyone.

I start to get ready when I hear my aunt screaming at me that we're going to be late. She wants to drive me down even though it's like twelve hours. We are taking a two day trip and she's going to stay in New York for a week before driving back.

I decide not to do my makeup because I don't have to impress anyone. I look in the mirror and fix my black hair a bit. And I throw on a hoodie and sweatpants, and start to head to my bathroom.

I brush my teeth and head back to my bathroom

I pick up 4 boxes and head downstairs to greet my aunt.

As I get down there I see the door open and she starts to walk back in. She takes a box from my hands and starts to walk outside and I follow her.

I put the box into the trunk of our Range Rover. She wants to get me one when we get down to New York so I have a car.

"Hey sweetie, are you excited?" She says with the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes!! I'm so hyped to go, but i'm definetly going to miss you!" I say as I give her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart, I'm so proud of you" I hear her start to cry as she finishes her sentence. 

"Please don't cry, we have two more days together"

"I know but I'm going to miss you"

"It's okay, I promise I'll call everyday" I pull away and I start to walk back into the house 

3 hours later 

We finally finished packing the car and I get in ready to go. I feel my phone buzz an pull it out. It's a text from Lily.

Lilith: GUESS WHAT. I found out our third roomates name. It's Hope Mikaelson, she is a sophomore and I haven't met her yet. She gets here the same day as you. From what I heard, she's kind of a badass ;)

Hope Mikaelson. It's a girl. And that sounds like a pretty badass name. I hope she's gorgeous...and into girls. The whole way there all I can think of is the name: Hope Mikaelson.

hello besties, i hope you all enjoy the story as much as i do. the chapters will be longer, i currently have a broken wrist so i'm trying to not use it as much but i'll try and update is as much as i can :)

\- love cami <3


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope reunites with her best friend Lily, but she still have the nervousness waiting for that...someone to come.

This will all be from Penelope's POV with an occasional one from Hope

2 days later  
With my music blaring through my ears I see the first NYU sign. I feel the pit in my stomach start to grown and can't help but keep an awkward smile off my face. 

I turn towards my aunt who is just looking at me and smiling. I'm so proud of my aunt. I'm all she has left, and she's letting me go. She is letting me leave, because she knows that it will make me happy. She trusts that I will come back. She gave me everything I needed growing up and she is letting me go. I make a mental note to hug her extra tight before she leaves.

The campus starts to come into sight and I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Wow..it's huge." I manage to say but it's only a whisper.

"It really is Penelope, I know you will love it" my aunt says, obviously trying not to cry.

Finally after two long days of driving we make it into the big campus parking lot. 

I just grab her hand that is not on the steering wheen and I feel her squeeze my hand. It's our mental way of telling each other everything's going to be okay. As soon as my aunt parks I jump out of the car. 

"I'm here" I whisper to myself. I hear another car door slam and look to see my aunt getting out and opening up the trunk to start lugging my things in.

I walk up to her and stand right beside her as I take three small boxes. I start to walk up to an administrator.

"Hi, welcome to NYU. If you would please tell me your name and we can get you your room key" she says politely

"Park, Penelope Park" I say my voice cracking a little when I remember Hope.

"Ah, you share a room with..Lilith Grey and...Hope Mikaelson correct?" okay, now I'm worried. Is she really that bad. 

"Here is your room key" she hands me the key and moves a bit closer to me to whisper in my ear "Be careful with that Hope girl. She can be scary." she then backs up and walks up to a new person.

Scary? How scary could she be? I'm sure I'll be fine. I hope.

I walk back to my aunts car to show her the key. She smiles and nods her head before we walk to the front enterance. 

ROOM NUMBER 443 ON FLOOR 4

As we get in the elevator I push the number four. I feel myself jerk a bit as we start to go up. I get butterflies. Not because of the elevator, but I wonder if Hope is already there.

Luckily Lily will already be there, she got there early to decorate her room. Let's just say that our parents have money. We have the biggest room on campus. Enough to fit 6 people if we wanted to. It's basically a condo.

The elevator dings which causes me to come out of my thoughts.

"Nervous?" My aunt asks me.

"Very" is my response.

I finally see the dorm 443 come into view and I put my key in the door and open it. Thankfully no one is in the kitchen/living room portion.

Then I hear a scream. Lilith...

"PENELOPE" I hear and all I see is a tall girl running to me.

"HEY LILY" I say as she jumps into my arms.

Oh my god I missed you so much" she says with her legs wrapped around my torso. She's not heavy at all though.

"Me too, I'm so glad you're here" I really am. I missed her so much after she moved.

Finally after about a minute of hugging I finally let go. My mom is already coming back with a second load.

"You didn't have to do that, I would've helped." I say about to head out the door again.

"I know sweetie, but I wanted you to catch up with Lilith, and it was the last load so I figured I could do it myself." she says.

Lilith runs up to my aunt and hugs her to.

"Hi Mrs. Park. I missed you too" she says.

"Hi, sweetie, I missed you too, you've grown up so much" my mom says pulling away and looking at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Park. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you now that Penny and I are reunited" she says. Knowing that her calling me Penny annoys the shit out of me.

"Haha. Well I'll let you and PENNY get back to catching up" she says putting a lot of emotion in "Penny" I shake my head and run up to her.

I pull her into an embrace and let the tears fall. And I hear Lily walk out of the room giving us some space.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I cry into her shoulder.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too. But I'm making you stay, because you can't cling onto me forever. It's what your parents would've anted. And I'm only a call away" she says in my ear. 

"I know, but It's still going to be hard though" I say still hugging her.

"I know it will be, but we will get through it."

All I can do is nod.

"I love you so much, thank you for everything you have done for me" I manage to croak out.

"I love you too Penelope." She says pulling away and starting to head out the door..

"I'll call everyday, I promise" I say as she turns the nob to leave.

"I know you will" she says with a smile before closing the door.

Lily comes out of her room and hugs me once again.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." I say wiping the tears away. She just nods and backs away. She takes a seat on the couch and flips the TV on.

"Is...Hope here yet?" I ask trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Nah, she'll be here in about an hour." Lilith says still watching the TV. I nod and start to walk to the empty bedroom. Thank god we have our own rooms.

I decide for the next hour I will organize my room and unpack. And then wait for the famous Hope Mikaelson to get here.

hey guys! I TOLD YOU THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE LONGER. i hope you all are enjoying this as much as i am writing it.  
more to come later.

-love cami <3


End file.
